


Algo nuestro

by Natsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Tobio, Alpha!Tsukki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Shoyo, Omega!Tadashi, True Love, True Mates, yep
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las dos rayitas que indican "Positivo". Eso solo puede significar una cosa.<br/>Está embarazado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cómo empezó todo

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

El pequeño _stick_ que sostenía se movía debido al temblor de sus manos.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire. No debía entrar en pánico. Miró el reloj, solo faltaba una media hora para que Tsukki llegara del trabajo. En ese tiempo tenía que pensar algo, tratar de encontrar una solución.

Pero el resultado que marcaba el test de embarazo le sacó una sonrisa que no pudo evitar que se ensanchara y ocupara todo su rostro.

_Positivo._

o.O.o

_Dos semanas antes_

Era increíble lo seguido que iba al baño a orinar. Ocurría durante la mañana, la tarde y la noche; había veces durante la madrugada que se despertaba debido a las ganas de ir al baño que tenía. Había escuchado que lo saludable era tomar dos litros de agua al día y él estaba seguro de tomar un poco menos, por eso no entendía por qué iba tan seguido al baño.

También era algo difícil no notar lo cansado que estaba. Lo preocupante era que de noche dormía pocas horas y al ir al trabajo lo único que hacía era bostezar; por eso trataba de mantenerse ocupado, para no dormirse en medio de la mañana.

Y a eso le seguían los vómitos. No eran muy frecuentes pero sí lo suficientemente seguidos como para que hasta a Tsukki le llamaran la atención.

-¿Estamos comiendo lo mismo, no?- Tadashi asintió. Desayunaban juntos, ambos se iban al trabajo. Almorzaban juntos, cada uno hacía lo que tuviese que hacer. Cenaban juntos y luego se iban a la cama. Sí, las mismas comidas-. Entonces no entiendo por qué llevas casi dos semanas vomitando. A mí no me cae mal y no está vencida ni intoxicada. Aunque me extraña que ya no comas alimentos que antes comías.

Él tampoco entendía.

 

Aprovechó el haber salido antes del trabajo para poder estar en su casa y hacer una búsqueda sin que Tsukki estuviera por ahí metiendo la nariz para saber lo que hacía.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y tipió en el buscador _“Signos de embarazo”_.

Sí, eso había buscado. Hacía casi un mes desde el último celo de Tsukki y llevaba dos semanas con esos malestares y al hablarlo con Shōyō el pequeño le había dicho que él también había pasado por cosas parecidas durante su primer embarazo, así que le aconsejó que buscara en internet cuáles eran algunos de los síntomas y que se sacara la duda.

Cliqueó la primera página que apareció.

_Cada cuerpo es diferente y los síntomas no son para todos los mismos. Algunas personas no tienen ningún síntoma y otras sí, debido a que se liberan ciertas hormonas que preparan al cuerpo y mientras este trata de adaptarse causan una revolución. Estos son algunos de ellos._

**_1.Mareos y nauseas_ **

_Los síntomas más típicos que indican embarazo. Algunas personas han sufrido mareos y nauseas. Otro malestar que se puede sumar a estos síntomas es la repulsión que se origina hacia ciertas comidas. Suelen comenzar a mitad del primer mes de gestación._

**_2.Cansancio_ **

_Si estás más cansada de lo habitual y duermes poco, es un síntoma inequívoco de embarazo. Esto suele ocurrir debido a que tu cuerpo trata de habituarse a los cambios._

**_3.Ganas de orinar_ **

_Debido a la presión originada en la vejiga, esta se vuelve más sensible lo que ocasiona ganas de ir al baño más seguidas._

_Otros síntomas pueden ser: cambios de gustos y de humor; hinchazón abdominal; algún dolor abdominal y en la espalda._

_Si tienes algunos de estos síntomas, para salir de dudas debes realizarte un test de embarazo. Los que venden en las farmacias son los más fáciles de conseguir y solo es necesaria la orina. Es posible que algunos den un “falso negativo”, por lo que se recomienda comprar varios de diferentes marcas pero debes saber que nunca habrá un falso positivo; si es positivo, entonces estás en cinta. Y el test en el cual es más fácil detectar un embarazo es en los de análisis de sangre._

_No importa cuál sea el resultado del test, debes acudir a un médico._

Al terminar de leer el artículo, Tadashi cerró las páginas y borró el historial de búsquedas. Luego salió de casa y se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana. Cuando tuviera un tiempito a solas iba a realizarse un test.

o.O.o

Okay. Con solo un test bastaba. Los síntomas y la charla de Shōyō casi habían hecho que sus dudas se disiparan y que el estar embarazado fuera cada vez más cierto pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Y sí, había dado positivo.

Ahora debía encontrar el momento para contárselo a Tsukki. Lo cierto es que, con 27 años cada uno, sí veía que era un buen momento para empezar una familia. Lo habían charlado muy pocas veces, pero ambos querían en un futuro cercano tener hijos. Tenían un trabajo estable, un departamento bonito y lo suficientemente espacioso.

-Ya llegué- se escuchó desde la entrada del departamento.

Tadashi abrió los ojos y escondió el test en uno de los cajones del baño que Kei no revisaba nunca. Se miró en el espejo y salió a recibirlo.

-Bienvenido- dijo al tiempo en que se acerca y lo besaba con ternura.

-Siento si llegué tarde, había mucho tráfico. No has cenado todavía, ¿no?- Tadashi negó con la cabeza-. Entonces empezaré a preparar la cena.

Kei se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Tadashi. Le encantaba cuando cocinaban juntos. Esa noche comerían ramen. Mientras uno preparaba el arroz, el otro cortaba las verduras y ponía los fideos y el cerdo. Le encantaba además la facilidad con la que se movían, tan acostumbrados estaban al otro que lo hacían sin pensarlo siquiera. Una vez estuvo la comida hecha y la mesa puesta, dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó Kei. Tadashi se mantuvo por unos segundos en silencio.

-Bien, normal como cualquier otro día.

-A mí también me fue bien. Cada vez mis alumnos están más interesados en el tema…-silencio- ¿Estás bien?

Tadashi se había llevado una mano a la boca. Le sentía un gusto feo a la comida. Otra vez no. Sintió un líquido caliente subirle por la garganta. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño, para luego caer frente al inodoro y vomitar todo lo que estaba en su estómago. Sintió una mano cálida y gentil y _conocida_ apoyarse en su espalda para luego recorrerla e iniciar un masaje tranquilizante.

-Tranquilo. Estoy acá. Todo va a estar bien.

Tadashi siguió vomitando, hasta que ya no le quedaba nada y lo único que sentía era un sabor asqueroso en su boca y arcadas. Se paró lentamente, con la ayuda de Kei y se lavó los dientes.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de ir a un médico para que te diga qué tienes? Llevas _semanas_ con malestares.

Lo pensó por un momento y se decidió.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Kei asintió y por un momento vio que muchos sentimientos nublaron sus ojos. Miedo. Preocupación. Amor. Duda.

-Por favor, ve al sofá. En unos segundos voy.

Y Kei no protestó y le hizo caso. Una vez que estuvo solo, cerró la puerta, abrió el cajón y sacó el stick. Tenía dos rayitas azules pintadas. Respiró profundo y salió para ir hasta donde estaba el rubio.

Lo encontró sentado con las manos jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su remera, un signo de nerviosismo que había conseguido en sus últimos años de secundaria alta antes de jugar algún partido y que Tadashi conocía muy bien lo que significaba. Se sentó junto a él y lo miró.

-Luego de charlar con Shōyō me di cuenta de que tal vez no estoy simplemente descompuesto. Me dijo que él también tuvo los síntomas que yo he tenido este último tiempo antes de enterarse de que estaba esperando a _Narumi_ \- Kei frunció el ceño. Tadashi sacó el test de su bolsillo y se lo entregó-. Ten.

El rubio lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Lo miró por un momento y luego miró a Tadashi, sin entender muy bien qué significaba aquello.

-Estoy embarazado.

 


	2. Una cena y una noticia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo que gritó Kei- ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a ser padres?- Tadashi asintió y luego de eso sintió dos brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura y los labios de Kei sobre los suyos, besándolo con muchísima ternura y suavidad, lentamente, disfrutando del beso y recorriendo cada rincón de esa boca cálida que solo segundos antes le había dicho una de las mejores noticas que podía esperar. Se separó solo un poco con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro y lo hizo girar.

-Despacio, despacio- le dijo Tadashi-. Acabo de vomitar.

-Sí, lo siento.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, acomodando a Tadashi sobre su regazo. Puso una mano en su espalda baja mientras que con la otra recorría, tanteando cómo reaccionaba Tadashi, su abdomen. Ahí, en su panza, estaba creciendo su hijo; aunque por ahora solo era un puntito pequeño.

-¿Así que los vómitos eran porque estás embarazado y no porque la comida te caía mal?

Tadashi asintió, con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas de a poco. Sentía las manos de Tsukki hacerle tiernas caricias. Con sus dos manos cubrió las del rubio. Este lo miró, con los ojos brillosos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Se acercó a su cara y volvió a besarlo. El miedo que se había instalado muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón antes de darle la noticia desapareció, reemplazada por una calma enorme que le llenaba el cuerpo entero de una calidez arrolladora. No se esperaba una mala reacción por parte de su pareja pero aun así lo había sorprendido. Kei lo miraba con un brillo y amor y ternura y cuidado en los ojos que sobrepasaba cualquier reacción esperada. Su instinto de alfa le hacía empezar a protegerlos.

-Tenemos que contarle a nuestra familia- dijo el rubio, la emoción y ansiedad se notaban en su tono.

Un fragmento de lo que había leído unos días antes pasó por su cabeza. El embarazo no era seguro hasta el tercer mes de gestación y por eso anunciarlo antes era un poco apresurado ya que había probabilidades de que algo saliera mal. Se ve que esa preocupación se reflejó en su rostro porque Kei le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Leí...que, bueno, no…-respiró hondo- El embarazo no es seguro hasta el primer trimestre de gestación…- le temblaba la voz- y que como se pueden dar…ciertas complicaciones no es muy recomendado anunciarlo antes de ese período. Por eso…prefiero que esperemos un poco…

El rubio asintió comprendiendo. Esperarían y pasado esa fecha se le contarían a todo el mundo.

o.O.o

Los mareos y cansancio seguían siendo algo constante, igual que los vómitos. Aunque ahora ocurrían más que nada a la mañana y ocasionalmente durante la tarde-noche. Pero seguía un tanto reacio con ciertas comidas. Y eso era algo que a Kei le ponía de lo más feliz porque era un signo de que sí, el pecoso realmente estaba embarazado, pero a Tadashi no por el hecho de que no lo pasaba nada bien estando frente al inodoro vaciando su estómago.

Unos días después de que se enterara del estado de su pareja, recibió una llamada de Hinata. Quería hablar con Tadashi.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dio? Dilo en clave así Tsukishima no se entera.

-Dio positivo y quédate tranquilo que ya sabe. Se lo dije el mismo día que me hice el test. Ni bien probé bocado de la cena fui directo al baño a vomitar y me dijo que tenía que ir al médico porque no podía seguir así. Y le dije.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y cómo lo tomó?- se notaba la felicidad en su voz.

-Muy bien. No podía creerlo. Esa noche no paraba de mirar el test y sonreír. Me preguntó cuándo me lo había hecho y si llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándoselo.

Shōyō se rio y le comentó un poco de su experiencia contándoselo a Tobio y como el morocho casi se desmaya. Luego le pasó al teléfono a Narumi, que quería saludar a su tío y contarle lo que había aprendido ese día en el jardín. Y de repente estaba hablando de nuevo con Shōyō y tenía que preguntarle porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

-Te lo aclaro por las dudas pero eres el único que sabe- no tuvo que especificar de qué estaba hablando-. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Adelante- le respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cuándo le comentaste a Tobio y a tu familia que esperabas a Narumi?

Se ve que tuvo que pensarlo durante unos segundos porque no respondió enseguida.

-A ver…a Tobio se lo dije como al mes, por el mismo motivo. Tenía muchas náuseas y mareos y desmayos. Y a mi familia…a los tres meses, ya sabes, por eso que dicen de que no es seguro hasta el primer trimestre- Tadashi asintió, como si el otro pudiera verlo-. Debes tomarte las cosas con calma, cuidarte sobre todo porque ahora no solo te cuidas a ti, tienes a alguien más.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al estómago y se acarició levemente. Ahí estaba su pequeño, creciendo muy lentamente. Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Shōyō. Nos estaremos viendo en algún momento. Saludos a la peque.

-Tú saluda a esa cosita. Y al dinosaurio también. Cuídate.

o.O.o

Al final Kageyama tenía razón. Se lo había encontrado unos días después de enterarse del estado de Tadashi en el supermercado y se habían puesto a hablar del embarazo.

-Espera- le comentó Kageyama sonriendo-, y vas a empezar a pensar en tu pequeño. Pensarás que, dentro de Tadashi, tu hijito está creciendo, ahora solo un puntito chiquito que luego ocupará cada rincón de tu cabeza y corazón. Hubo un par de veces que, a través del lazo, pude sentir algunas sensaciones que sentía Shōyō mientras estaba embarazado. Además, tu instinto está más alerta.

Y sí, lo que le había dicho el morocho se estaba cumpliendo. Por las noches, mientras Tadashi caía rendido en la cama por la falta de descanso lo miraba, y miraba más que nada su panza. Imaginando a su pequeño bebé crecer.

o.O.o

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y una pareja salió. Cuando la doctora apareció, los señaló.

-Ustedes vayan pasando.

Kei tomó la mano de Tadashi y ambos entraron en el pequeño cuarto.

-Muy bien, chicos- dijo la doctora ni bien entró-. Cariño, detrás del biombo hay una silla y una bata para que dejes tu ropa y te la pongas. Cuando estés listo, súbete a la camilla.

Y con manos temblorosas, Tadashi se cambió y se acostó como le indicaba la doctora.

-A ver cómo está este pequeñito.

Prendió el aparato y le colocó un poco del gel frío. Empezó a moverlo sobre su piel.

-Estás de cinco semanas aproximadamente. Todo parece correcto- siguió examinando. Apagó el aparato y le indicó a Tadashi que volviera a vestirse.

-Todo está bien, quiero que nos volvamos a ver dentro de unos meses, así que te recomiendo que ya reserves el turnito, para asegurártelo ¿De qué trabajas?

-Soy maestro en un jardín de infantes.

-Entonces te recomiendo que le digas a la directora de tu estado. Y por favor, trata de no cargar a los nenes. Debes saberlo ya, pero nada es seguro hasta el segundo trimestre y no quiero que andes con peso extra- Tadashi asintió-. Eso es todo. Cuídense y nos vemos pronto.

Al salir del consultorio pidieron un turno como les había indicado la doctora.

 

 

-Recibí un mensaje de mamá- le dijo Tadashi a Kei esa misma tarde.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nos invitó a comer. Esta noche. Le dije que te lo comentaría y le avisaba después si vamos o no.

-¿Queres ir?- Tadashi asintió. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a su familia debido al trabajo-. Entonces yo le aviso, mientras anda preparándote.

 

Al llegar a su antigua casa Tadashi sintió nostalgia recorrerle el cuerpo. Kei también lo sintió. Se le acercó y besó tiernamente su marca en el cuello, esa mordida que indicaba que ahora tenía un compañero y los unía de por vida. Cerró los ojos y mientras su cuerpo se estremeció debido al gesto. Kei tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa. Golpearon la puerta un par de veces y no fue necesario que esperaran, porque enseguida se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la mamá de Tadashi tras ella. Entraron a la cálida casa.

-Tadashi, hijo- lo abrazó-. Kei, cariño- él también recibió un abrazo-. ¿Cómo están?

Silencio.

-Muy bien- habló Kei por los dos-. Agotados por el trabajo.

-Ugh. Deben descansar más, tomarse vacaciones o algo. Bueno, ya están aquí, eso es lo importante. La comida estará lista en unos minutos. Takeshi, los chicos ya llegaron.

El padre de Tadashi salió de la cocina. Se notaba que su hijo había heredado la altura de él, porque también era alto, aunque no tanto como Kei. El hombre los saludó y le pidió que se fueran acomodando en la mesa porque ya estaba la comida.

La cena transcurrió bien, con muchas charlas y preguntas acerca de cómo estaba el trabajo y su vida. Mei, la madre, preguntó cómo estaba la familia Tsukishima y que hacía unos días se había cruzado a Hikari, la mamá de Kei, por la calle de camino al trabajo y que esta última le había dicho que un día deberían juntarse ambas familias a almorzar.

-¿Postre?- preguntó el padre.

-Por favor- pidió Tadashi, los ojos brillosos. Cuando fue a buscar a la cocina una jarra con agua (le costó mucho encontrar una excusa al por qué no iba a beber alcohol esa noche) vio en la heladera un pastel de frutillas y chocolate. Sus padres lo miraron extrañados.

Mientras Hikari y Tadashi recogían los platos, el padre buscaba el postre y empezaba a repartirlo. En la cocina, madre e hijo limpiaban la vajilla.

-Cariño- habló la mujer-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Cuando entraste…te sentí…quiero decir, tu olor. Cambió. Es diferente.

 _Ay no_.

Hinata _no_ le había dicho que con el embarazo el olor cambiaba; Tsukki tampoco se lo había comentado, así que suponía que el rubio no lo notaba distinto. La mirada preocupada de su madre lo hizo dudar, planteándose de si debía decirle o no. Como había dicho, él quería esperar y comentárselo a todos cuando ya estuviera en el segundo trimestre. Pero al ver esos ojos brillando con preocupación supo que debía contárselo.

-Ma, estoy…Bueno, yo- respiró profundo-. Estoy…estoy embarazado.

Soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Su madre abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, totalmente sorprendida. No se esperaba esa noticia, desde luego. Cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó.

-¿Todo bien por acá?- era Kei, que había ido a ver qué ocurría al notar que tardaban bastante. Y detrás de él apareció el padre. Mei soltó a Tadashi y gritó:

-Vamos…¡vamos a ser abuelos!

-¿Le dijiste?

-Tuve que hacerlo. Me preguntó si estaba bien porque me sentía un olor raro.

-¿Abuelos? ¿Estás esperando?- Tadashi asintió. Kei se vio de repente entre los brazos de la mujer que lo abrazaron a él también.

Esa noche se fueron bien entrada la madrugada, ya que ambos Yamaguchi pidieron detalles de su estado, ¿cómo que hoy mismo te hiciste la ecografía y no sabías si contarnos? y mamá, hace una semana me enteré de mi estado. Tadashi y Kei no pudieron dejar de sonreír y responder preguntas en toda la noche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucho para decir. Ah, sí. La profesión de Tadashi. No sé ustedes, pero yo lo veo como maestro de jardín de infantes (o de kinder/kindergarten, como he visto que lo llaman en otros lados) y sentí que eso debía ser su trabajo. Creo que eso es todo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y dar kudos y demás, se súper agradece.  
> Nos leemos la próxima, besos<3


	3. Una visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

-Ahora solo falta que se lo contemos a mis padres.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, habían decidido que irían al jardín donde trabajaba Tadashi para comentarle a la directora lo que les había pedido la doctora. Pero al parecer Kei estaba más que ansioso por contarle a su familia de que iban a ser padres.

-Lo de mis padres fue un desliz ¿Podemos esperar para contarles a los tuyos? Sé que estás muy contento pero…tengo miedo…

-Tadashi, no me habías comentado nada de eso. Claro, si te sientes más seguro por supuesto que esperaré.

Tadash asintió, con nervios en el estómago. Se le acercó y lo agarró de las manos e hizo que se parara. Kei entendió lo que quería y lo tomó de la cadera y empezó un camino de besos desde su marca hasta su boca, a la que atendió por largos minutos con mucho gusto. Kei notaba que desde que se había enterado del embarazo estaba más cariñoso, casi como un gatito. Se sentaba en el regazo del rubio y pedía mimos, muchos mimos. El rubio alejó sus bocas y se agachó, hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de su vientre. Lentamente levantó la camiseta y con los dedos recorrió toda la piel en una suave caricia y acercó su boca hasta que hizo contacto con la piel tibia; iba dejando besos chiquititos por toda la extensión, mientras murmuraba palabras de cariño a su hijo. Tadashi se llevó una mano a la boca, al tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.

-Te amo. _Los_ amo.

-Nosotros también te amamos, _papá._

o.O.o

-Pasen, pasen. ¡Narumi! Los tíos llegaron- Hinata les abrió la puerta. Se encontraba igual que siempre; desde secundaria solo había crecido un par de centímetros-. ¡Narumi!

Tadashi soltó una risita. Nada había cambiado. La pequeña hija de Shōyō y Tobio era una perfecta mezcla de ambos. Había heredado la altura y ojos de su padre pero tenía la cabellera pelirroja de Hinata. Se escucharon pasos y la pequeña de 6 años de edad bajaba desde el piso de arriba y cuando los vio se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tío Tadashi- la pequeña envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de la cintura del pecoso y luego de un rato lo soltó-. Tío Kei- con este último alzó sus brazos para que el rubio la alzara a upa y la hiciera girar. Tadashi soltó una risita.

Hinata los hizo pasar hasta la sala de estar y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina para preparar té. Mientras, ellos se quedaron con la pequeña hija del antiguo dúo de Karasuno. Narumi había heredado además la charla incesante de parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Y tu papá?

-Está entrenando. ¿A qué no saben una cosa? ¡Estoy aprendiendo a jugar al vóley!

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tadashi, la nena asintió-. Entonces, cuando seas un poquito más grande y ya sepas más, podemos jugar un partido, ¿qué te parece?

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- gritó Narumi al tiempo que abrazaba a Tadashi. En ese momento apareció Shōyō con la bandeja llena de delicias y el té.

-Narumi, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto y ordenas los juguetes? - la pequeña hizo un puchero pero de todas formas hizo lo que le ordenaban y subió las escaleras con pasos lentos. Una vez que se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, Hinata aprovechó y preguntó todo-. ¿Y? ¿Cómo andan?

La pareja se miró.

-Bien. Emocionados, contentos.

-¿Y quiénes son los que saben?

-Ustedes y mis padres- respondió Tadashi-. Quiero esperar para dar la noticia, ya sabes, por eso del primer trimestre. No quiero…-se cayó. Kei lo abrazó por los hombros-, no quiero apresurar las cosas.

Hinata asintió. Él también había pasado por lo mismo y cuando se enteró que estaba esperando a su pequeña y que nada era seguro en los primeros meses se mantuvo callado, sin decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera a su pareja. Pero se vio obligado ya que Tobio no paraba de insistir en ir al doctor para que le diagnosticaran qué era lo que lo tenía tan descompuesto. Y al ver el mismo miedo en Tadashi, decidió contarles su historia.

-Recuerdo que unas semanas antes de enterarme habíamos ido con Tobio a comer a mi restaurante favorito. Estaba con antojo de ramen y teriyaki. Esa misma madrugada me desperté con muchas náuseas y asumí que había sido porque comí demasiado rápido- soltó una risita-. Es que la comida estaba taaan rica y yo tenía taaaaanto hambre. Pero la cosa no mejoró para nada. Días después, a los vómitos se le habían sumado mareos. Y así estuve durante unas semanas y cuando mi celo no llegó me preocupé un poco, me parecía muy rara la situación. Unos días más tarde, mientras Tobio entrenaba, llamé a Suga-san y le pregunté los síntomas que había tenido y eran casi los mismos que yo sufría. Fue él quien me recomendó hacer un test; luego de cortar fui directo a una farmacia. Y cuando dio positivo sentí de todo. Estaba muy emocionado y feliz pero también sentía mucho miedo y preocupación ¿Qué iba a decir Tobio? ¿Nuestros padres? Él hacía poco que había entrado al equipo nacional y yo apenas me había recibido. Busqué información en internet, leí toda página que aparecía. Y se lo oculté, no pensaba decirle nada porque las páginas aseguraban que durante los primeros tres meses se debía esperar un poco por los peligros que corre el bebé al recién estar formándose. Pero él insistía en que debía ir a ver a un doctor y que me dijeran qué tenía y ahí se lo conté. Lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño y temí lo peor. A la media hora salió y tenía los ojos rojos y brillosos, había estado llorando. Se me acercó y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Y así supe que tenía todo su apoyo y que la noticia lo había puesto tan feliz que lloró. Vieron cómo es Tobio, no reacciona muy bien al momento de mostrar sus sentimientos.

A Tadashi se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. El amor que se tenían esos dos era tan puro y real como el de ellos.

Su mirada se deslizó hasta el plato con tentadores pasteles de arroz que Shōyō había llevado para acompañar el té y no pudo evitar tomar uno. Ah, estaba delicioso. Tomó otro más y otro y otro. Kei y el pelirrojo lo miraban con una sonrisita, se sonrojó.

-Esos son los primeros y más obvios síntomas de un embarazo. Hambre voraz. Come todo lo que quieras, Tadashi.

Y así lo hizo. Hasta que sintió un líquido ácido subirle. Se paró y corrió hasta el baño. A los cinco segundos sintió la mano de Kei que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Cuando terminó, se enjuagó la boca y ambos volvieron a la sala de estar, donde ahora también se encontraba Narumi.

-¿Qué te pasa tío Tadashi?- el pecoso se sonrojó un poco.

-El tío no se siente bien ¿Quieres algo?- el pelirrojo le preguntó.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor.

La pequeña corrió hasta la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua, que le entregó al pecoso con una tímida sonrisa. Estaba preocupada porque su tío estuvo vomitando. Su tío Kei la miró y le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo en que se le acercaba y se agachaba para quedar a su misma altura.

-Te voy a contar algo pero tienes que prometerme en que lo mantendrás en secreto y no le dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo- dijo al tiempo en que extendía su bracito y cerraba su mano en un puño para solo dejar extendido su dedo meñique. Su tío hizo lo mismo y ambos entrelazaron los dedos.

-El tío Tadashi está embarazado, dentro de él está creciendo un bebé y no se siente muy bien. Por eso tenemos que cuidarlo mucho mucho.

La nena asintió y corrió a abrazar a su otro tío.

-¿Eso quiere decir que dentro de poco voy a tener otro primito con el que voy a poder jugar al vóley? ¿Como juego con Makoto y Miu?

Tadashi miró extraño a su pareja. ¿Qué acaso…Kei le había contado a la pequeña? Sí, le tuvo que haber contado porque Narumi mencionó a sus otros _primos_ , los hijos de Suga y Daichi.

-Mi amor- Shōyō llamó a su pequeña hijita- ¿Qué fue lo que el tío Kei te dijo exactamente?

La pequeña deshizo el abrazo y se giró para enfrentarlo y responderle:

-Que el tío está con un bebito dentro de su panza y que debo cuidarlo.

Tadashi miró al rubio.

-¿Qué? Sentí que debía saber.

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Tobio entró a su hogar, haciéndose escuchar con un “Estoy en casa”. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él.

-Tadashi. Kei, qué sorpresa.

-¡Papá!- la nena salió corriendo hacia los brazos del morocho.

-Hola hermosa.

Esa noche la pareja se quedó a cenar. Kageyama preparó la cena, mientras el rubio jugaba con la pequeña y Shōyō y Tadashi charlaban (cada tanto, el pelirrojo iba y ayudaba a su esposo). El más bajito le contó un par de secretos para que su embarazo fuese mejor, cosa que Tadashi agradeció enormemente. Al ver a la familia Kageyama- Hinata no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería la suya, solo esperando que su embarazo no tuviera complicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿La última actualización fue en febrero? Wow...mis más sinceras disculpas. Ha sido un año bastante movidito. Y con el bloqueo que tuve apenas y podía escribir un par de palabras sin cerrar el word porque no me salía nada.  
> Un cap. tranqui (que espero que les haya gustado) para empezar.  
> Quiero agradecer a todxs los que comentan, son un amor y me alegran muchísimo y me hacen sonreír, a los que dejan kudos o bookmark. Gracias.  
> Nos vemos la próxima.  
> EDIT: ¿Qué piensan ustedes: debería llamar a los chicos (Hinata y Tadashi) mamá? ¿Sí? ¿No? Es algo que mientras escribía esta capítulo me surgió y no sabía qué hacer.


	4. Felicidad en estado puro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Al final del cuarto mes los malestares seguían. Vómitos, nada placentero, y mareos. Estaba reacio con ciertas comidas que antes comía sin problemas. Se despertaba cada tanto en las noches, porque tenía calor, porque tenía frío. Y hambre. Eso era algo nuevo y que había escuchado de Shōyō y Suga, le daba hambre en las madrugadas y quería comer. No importaba qué, solo quería comida. Tenía antojo de algo dulce, a veces de algo salado. O a veces de ambas. Cuestión, las compras del supermercado eran cada vez más grandes ya que compraban cosas que a Tadashi se le pudieran antojar durante la madrugada. Y esa parecía ser una de _e_ _sas noches_.

Tadashi se despertó y miró el reloj en su mesita de luz. Las 3.45 a.m. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero un ruido hizo que volviera a abrirlos, el de su estómago rugiendo. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía hambre y que papas fritas lo estaban esperando fueron motivos más que suficientes para que se levantara. Con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación, para no despertar a Tsukki, y se dirigió a la cocina. Cerró y prendió la luz. Su boca se hizo agua, ahí estaban. Sacó el bol y el kétchup. Estaban frías pero eso no importaba, solo quería comerlas. Agarró una y la untó con el aderezo. Mmm, estaba buenísima. Siguió comiendo, una detrás de la otra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tadashi se dio vuelta en redondo. Era Tsukki (por supuesto, ¿quién más podría ser?) pero lo sorprendió porque lo creyó dormido.

-Un pequeño antojo, Tsukki- le explicó mientras se acariciaba levemente el vientre- ¿Quieres?

-Obvio, para eso me levanté.

El pecoso caminó hasta pararse frente al rubio y mirándolo a los ojos, untó una papa con kétchup y se la acercó a los labios. El rubio la comió gustoso, lamiendo en el proceso los dedos de Tadashi, quien soltó un gemido. Y así siguieron, comiendo una vez cada uno.

-Mmm- dijo el pecoso-. Estoy lleno.

-Está bien ¿Por qué no vuelves a la habitación mientras yo ordeno y limpio todo esto?

El morocho le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias Tsukki.

-Nada que agradecer _amor_.

Eso era algo que ya no sorprendía a Tadashi (o al menos, ya no tanto). Con el pasar de los años (y con ellos, su relación haciéndose más fuerte), Tsukki empezó a usar apodos cariñosos con el pecoso. Al principio eran murmurados, porque al rubio todavía le daba algo de vergüenza decirlos, y Tadashi apenas podía escucharlos. Pero luego, el rubio se fue soltando más y más, hasta decirlos sin pudor y sin sonrojarse. Y el pecoso amaba cuando su pareja lo llamaba con algún apodo tierno.

Se metió en la cama, bajo las cobijas, para estar calentito; al rato, el rubio hizo lo mismo. Sintió sus brazos enredarse en su cintura e instantáneamente se quedó profundamente dormido.

o.O.o

-Tadashi-sensei…Tadashi-sensei.

El pecoso se agachó, quedando a la altura del nene que lo llamaba. Había seguido las órdenes de la doctora y ya no cargaba a los pequeños, aunque continuaba dando clases.

-¿Qué pasó Haru?

-Mmm…es que, lo noto raro- su cara reflejaba preocupación- ¿Está más gordo?

-¡¡¡Haru-chan!!!- exclamó Yui, el mejor amigo del pequeño-.No puedes decirle eso a sensei.

Agh, la sinceridad e inocencia de los pequeños. Tadashi no sabía si reírse o llorar, pero es que sí. Hacía un par de días que su pequeño vientre había empezado a hacerse más notorio.

-Bueno, la verdad…- Tadashi no sabía cómo continuar- Estoy embarazado.

-Wooow- dijo Yui-…eso es increíble, sensei.

Haru asintió, aunque no dejaba de tener la cara de preocupación.

-¿Por eso ya no puedo alzarnos?- el pequeño Haru preguntó y Tadashi podía jurar que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Así es, pero solo va a ser por un par de meses. Lo que sí puedo hacer en el mientras tanto es abrazarlos fuerte fuerte- y con eso abrió sus brazos, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Ambos nenes corrieron, para verse envueltos en el cálido mimo de su sensei; y pronto Tadashi se vio rodeado de todos sus pequeños alumnos que querían un abrazo. 

o.O.o

-Eh…¿Tsukki?- el rubio se giró para mirarlo-. Creo que ya es seguro decirle a tu familia.

Kei se paró, asustando al pecoso.

-¿En serio?-el otro asintió- ¿Estás seguro? Podemos esperar un poco más.

-No, ya estoy en el quinto mes. Creo que ya es seguro.

Kei se acercó hasta abrazarlo, amaba sentir a su pareja, rodearle la cintura con sus brazos y respirar el aroma del shampoo. Cuando tenían unos 20 años dejaron de crecer, Kei siendo mucho más alto (llegando casi a los 2 metros) y Tadashi siendo unos centímetros más bajo, quedando a una altura casi como la del rubio. Se separaron solo un poco.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana tal vez… podrías llamar a tu madre y preguntarle si están desocupados. Ah y no te olvides de decirle a Akiteru y a Mirai, aprovechemos que están en la ciudad.

 

A la noche siguiente, Tadashi se vistió con una de las remeras de Tsukki, ya que al ser un poco más alto le quedaban grandes y ocultaban mucho mejor su pancita. Realmente quería que fuese una sorpresa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Akiteru y Mirai; el pecoso podía escucharlos charlar en la cocina mientras él terminaba de arreglarse.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando el mayor de los Tsukishima presentó a una hermosa beta. Mirai era amable con todos y súper cariñosa y cocinaba delicioso, aunque como ellos se habían mudado a Tokio, Tadashi y Kei no pasaban mucho tiempo con la pareja.

Tadashi entró a la cocina para saludarlos. La primera en notarlo fue Mirai, quien le dirigió una mirada algo rara y luego sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Tadashi!- la beta lo abrazó- ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?

-Hola Mirai- respondió- Hola Aki-nii.

El alfa más grande lo saludó, también haciendo una expresión un poco rara.

-¿Estás bien Tadashi?

-Eh…sí. Tsukki, ¿alguna noticia de tus padres?

-Sí- le contestó el rubio-. Deberían estar llegando- el timbre sonó- justo ahora.

El rubio se dirigió a abrirle a sus padres. La primera en entrar a los besos y abrazos fue Hikari Tsukishima, la madre de los rubios. Hikari vivía repartiendo besos para todo el mundo, pintando labios rojos en el rostro de la gente. Tadashi la quería muchísimo, era su segunda madre. Luego entró Haruhi, el padre. Aunque se mostraba serio, como Kei (de ahí había heredado esa personalidad), no lo era tanto como aparentaba.

Luego de recibir el abrazo, el rubio se corrió para dejarlos pasar. Hikari corrió a abrazar al pecoso, quien no quiso acercarse mucho para que no sintiera su panza. La madre lo miró algo extrañada pero no comentó nada. Hizo lo mismo con el padre.

-¡Qué lindo es tener a toda la familia reunida!- comentó Hikari.

-Mamá, papá, ¿por qué no se sientan? Tú también Mirai. Aki-nii, ¿me ayudas con la comida?- dijo Kei.

Los nombrados se sentaron, mientras Tadashi terminaba de preparar la mesa y los hermanos Tsukishima la comida. Después de un rato, los seis ya se encontraban a punto de empezar a cenar.

-Quiero que brindemos- dijo Haruhi-, por la hermosa familia que tengo.

Todos levantaron los vasos, brindando.

-Díganme chicos, ¿qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, Tsukishima-san-

-Tadashi, cariño, ya te he dicho que me llamas o mamá o Hiraki. Cuando dices Tsukishima-san me haces sentir vieja- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, perdón, Hiraki. Hemos estado muy bien. Trabajando a más no poder pero todo va muy bien- comentó Tadashi mirando a su pareja con ojos brillosos.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó esta vez mirando a Mirai y Akiteru-. ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

Akiteru un día les pidió de hacer una video-llamada para darles la noticia de que le había propuesto matrimonio a Mirai y que se iban a casar.

-Muy bien- comentó la chica-. Estamos viendo salones y con quién hacer el catering. Yo estoy averiguando modistas para que me hagan el vestido.

-¡Ay qué emoción!

Siguieron hablando y comiendo un poco más, hasta que fue hora del postre.

-Kei- llamó Tadashi-, ¿me ayudas?

El rubio se levantó, juntando platos y siguiendo a su pareja. Cuando ambos estuvieron solos en la cocina, el morocho le preguntó si creía que ese momento era el adecuado para darles la noticia.

-Yo creo que sí. ¿Estás listo?

-No…- dijo de repente muy nervioso- Pero es hora.

Ambos entraron en el comedor/sala de estar. Kei rodeó la cintura de Tadashi, acercándolo.

-Hay algo que queremos decirles.

El rubio miró a Tadashi, quien asintió. Él mismo sería quien dijera la noticia.

-Bueno…nosotros…es decir, yo…- Kei afianzó su agarre- Estoy…estoy embarazado.

Listo. Ya lo había dicho. El primero en reaccionar fue Akiteru, quien con la boca abierta de sorpresa se acercó a ambos y lo abrazó, le siguió Mirai, quien no dejaba de mirar a Tadashi a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ella ya lo sabía ni bien había entrado a la casa, había notado los cambios en Tadashi. Luego se acercó Haruhi, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro; abrazó primero a Tadashi y luego a su hijo. El padre hizo lo mismo, tenía una expresión en los ojos que Tadashi nunca le había visto. Estaba emocionado.

-Chicos, eso…es ¡hermoso! ¡¡¡Voy a ser abuela!!!

La madre no dejaba de llorar, abrazada a Tadashi, quien sonreía de pura felicidad.

-¿Quieren ver fotos de la ecografía?

Todos asintieron y Tadashi fue hasta su habitación a buscarlas, mientras los escuchaba seguir felicitando a Kei. Revolvió hasta encontrarlas. Cuando volvió, se sentó en el sofá, con Hikari a la izquierda y Haruhi a la derecha y Akiteru y Mirai a los costados.

-Aquí está. Esto fue…¿en la semana 9? No estoy seguro. ¿Tsukki? ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue?

-Sí, fue en la semana 9.

-Mira, Haruhi- dijo la madre-, ya se ve más formadito. Me recuerda a cuando estaba embarazada de estos dos. Kei fue quien más me hizo vomitar, recuerdo que estuve así hasta casi el quinto mes. Agh. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo te tratan los vómitos?

-Bien, al principio me costó acostumbrarme pero ya está. Cada tanto siento náuseas. Lo más raro son los antojos, ¡no los puedo controlar!

Kei sonrió ante las palabras de Tadashi, estaba tan radiante, sobresaliendo entre su familia. Su hermano le hizo unas señas y lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Miren a mi hermanito- dijo-, va a ser padre. ¿Cómo estabas cuándo te enteraste?

-Eufórico, casi que no me lo creo. Pero estoy súper feliz, siento que es el momento adecuado. Ambos tenemos trabajos estables y que nos gustan, y nos amamos. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, es como si tuviese un aura que lo hace resaltar. Y lo mejor, puedo sentir ciertas cosas a través del lazo, como por ejemplo ahora. Está…no sé ni cómo describirlo…feliz, emocionado, desbordado. Estaba muy nervioso cuando llegó el momento de contarles, ahora se siente tranquilo.

-Me pone muy contento escucharlo, Kei. Sé que vas a ser un gran padre.

-Gracias- dijo antes de abrazar a su hermano.

 

Esa misma noche, cuando el resto de la familia Tsukishima se había ido ya, Tadashi se fue a la cama feliz. Todo había salido más que bien. En eso entró Kei a la habitación.

-Hola- dijo tiernamente.

-Hola- le respondió el pecoso-. Todo salió bien.

-Sí, yo sabía que iba a salir bien.

-Pero igual, Tsukki. No podía dejar de sentirme nervioso- soltó una risita.

Kei lo abrazó, hasta dejarlo casi encima de él, para poder besarlo. Cuando se separaron, se dio vuelta y acomodó para apoyar una de sus mejillas en el vientre del pecoso.

-Hola pequeño.

Tadashi no podía dejar de sonreír, su panza parecía hacerse más y más notoria a cada segundo.

-Tadashi, ¿qué dices de averiguar el sexo? ¿Quieres saber cuál es?- el pecoso asintió, llevaba un tiempito ya pensando lo mismo-. Buenísimo, entonces mañana saco turno para una ecografía. Ahora vamos a dormir, ha sido un día agotador- dejó un tierno beso sobre la panza.

-Buenas noches, Tsukki- besó sus labios.

-Buenas noches, mis amores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí, soy yo. Luego de ¿qué? ¿seis meses? volví. Primero, quiero agradecer a todxs lxs que comentaron, dieron kudos, bookmarks, todo eso. Muchas muchas gracias. En serio.  
> Ahora sí, con respecto a este cap...no sé qué pensar. Lo arranqué, lo borré millones de veces y aunque hay un no sé qué, espero que les guste. De a poquito vamos viendo más de la vida de esta pareja. Si tienen algo que decirme, ya saben. Dejen un comentario.   
> Creo que eso es todo. Sinceramente, acabo de volver a la uni así que no tengo muy en claro cuándo voy a poder volver a actualizar, espero que sepan entender.  
> De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias!  
> Natsu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, a ver...llevo con esta idea prácticamente desde que empecé a shippear a estos dos juntos pero nunca me animé a escribir (ni mucho menos a postearlo acá) porque nunca se sabe la reacción del público (? No, hablando en serio. Nunca me animé a subirlo porque no sé si realmente gusta este tipo de cosas y bueno...me da vergüencita.  
> No me costó mucho arrancar a escribirlo pero sí a subirlo. El rating puede llegar a cambiar por la temática y por posibles escenas...ehem, lo dejo ahí. Aunque palabras clave, POSIBLES. Y también iré agregando tags y personajes y demás según vayan sucediendo los capítulos. Quiero aclarar que soy principiante en el tema y que, sí, solo sé cosas debido a otros fics de este estilo que leí. Así que, sean buenitos. Además, parte de lo que está escrito en el primer cap es info que recopilé de gogle-sama.  
> Y hoy me vengo a dar cuenta (aunque creo que ya lo he dicho antes) que soy un desastre para elegir títulos. Y escribir resúmenes.  
> Como siempre, se súper agradecen los comentarios. Recuerden que ustedes son el apoyo y el engranaje que nos hacen funcionar (no sé qué me pasa hoy).  
> Saludos.


End file.
